Laala Manaka
Laala Manaka '(真中 らぁら, ''Manaka Raara) is the main protagonist of the series and a 5th grader at Paprika Private Academy. She is a lovely-type idol and her preferred brand is Twinkle Ribbon. Her catchphrase is '''Capisce! (かしこまっ!, Kashikoma!). Appearance Laala has round teal eyes and lavender hair that is tied up into two rounded odangos with small amounts of hair sticking out. She wears a big pink bow on the top of her head, and in the evenings before sleeping, she lets her hair loose. As Laala is an elementary student, she is the shortest among the idols. In her PriPara form, Laala grows taller to equal the height of an average middle school student, making her appear more mature. Her two hair buns are released into two long pigtails that grow to reach her thighs and curl at the ends. According to Akai Meganee, Laala looks best in lovely-style clothing and often performs in Twinkle Ribbon outfits. Personality Laala has a bright and cheerful personality, and is often seen bouncing off the walls. As her house is a restaurant, she has a habit of saying her informal catchphrase Capisce!' (かしこまっ!, ''Kashikoma!) when taking requests. Laala has a very loud speaking voice which she is very conscious about; when she is singing, she tends to be very quiet due to this. It seems that she can only gain the courage to sing loudly when performing in PriPara. Relationships *Non Manaka - Non is Laala's little sister. *Nao - Nao is Laala's best friend in school. *Mirei Minami - Mirei is the one who convinced Laala to become an idol. Laala also found her PriTicket Bag and delivered it to her in the first episode. Mirei is most likely Laala's best friend in Prism Paradise. The two formed a unit with Sophie in Episode 12, called SoLaMi♡SMILE. *Eiko - Eiko is Laala's first actual fan. They also traded their Friends Ticket in Episode 2. * Laala's Father - Laala's co-worker and Dad. * Laala's Mother- Laala's co-worker and Mom. * Sophie Hojo - Laala is one of the many fans of Sophie; she also delivers Sophie's favorite Pickled Plum Pizza to Pride Tower Hills for her. After Episode 7, where Laala fufills her request by giving her a Pickled Plum, they trade Friends Tickets. As of Episode 12, she is in a three-person unit with Laala along with Mirei, called SoLaMi♡Smile. * Kuma - Kuma becomes Laala's PriPara manager, after she joins Mirei. * Shion Todo - Wants to be friends with Shion but is turned down due to Shion's vow to defeat SoLaMi♡SMILE. * Faruru Bokerdole - Faruru sees Laala's performance and (according to a brief description of Faruru) can tell that Laala has the Prism Voice (though it is most likely, it has not been confirmed). Significant Coords *Cutie Ribbon Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara until Episode 13. *Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord. Starting from Episode 14, this coord becomes her casual coord. *SoLaMi♡SMILE L Team Cyalume Coord - The coord used when SoLaMi♡SMILE Cyalume Changes during a performance. Etymology '''Manaka (真中) means "center". This can be considered a pun as Mirei and Sophie's last names mean "south" and "north" respectively. Trivia *Judging by some of the early promotion pictures, Laala's idol form was never intended to age. The photo shows Laala looking much younger rather then her current teen form. *Laala (as of Episode 11) is now in the debut class. * Laala is the only character from PriPara to make an appearance in Pretty Rhythm All Star Selection . *Laala is the youngest out of the six main girls - Sophie is in 8th grade, Mirei, Leona & Dorothy are all in 7th, whilst Shion is in the 6th. *Laala is the only character out of the main three to be in elementary school. *According to Kuma and Faruru, she has an ability called Prism Voice. Aside from it affecting her singing, it has yet to be shown what exactly it means to possess it. * Along with Mirei, she is one of the only known characters to have a different look in PriPara. ** With Laala's transformation, she ages and her hair becomes longer. * Laala is the only character to always keep her signature hairpiece, the hairpiece from the Twinkle Ribbon Cyalume Coord, when wearing coords. The same bow is also used during Cyalume Change, which also makes her the only character to have the same hairpiece during a Cyalume Change. ** A special exception was made during episode 11 when Laala wore the winning design from PriPara School's outfit design contest. * Her name (''La''ala) is based on the sixth note of the Solfège scale. Category:Main Character Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Manaka Family Category:Papa's Pasta Category:Paprika Private Academy Elementary School Student Category:Lovely Idol Category:Twinkle Ribbon user Category:SoLaMi♡SMILE member Category:Anime Category:Movie Character Category:SoLaMi♡Dressing Member